Joining Kappa Kappa Theta
by corneyjokeluver
Summary: Alice convinces Rose adn Bella, college roommates to join her sorority, the Kappa Kappa Thetas! Jasper, a Lambda Phi, has some rambunctious pledges of his own. Who could they be? Slightly OOC, BxE RxE AxJ Read and Review please! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

BPOV

I lugged my huge suitcases down the hallway, in search of my dorm room. _301…301…where the hell is 301?!_

My father, Charlie, was kind enough to help me carry the monstrosities I needed for college. We didn't really talk, as in small talk and chat a lot, but we had bonded after I moved in with him. Even though he lives in Generic Small Town, USA , I didn't mind sending myself there after my mom, Renee, got married to Phil. It's not that I had a problem with my mom getting remarried, but spending time with her and her new husband is not quite my idea of a good senior year, if you get my drift.

In Forks, (the name of Generic Small Town that would be found on the map) I had some friends, but since the kids there had known each other since birth, practically, I wasn't really "welcome". Angela was very nice, however. And her boyfriend, Ben, was a real sweetie. They were not going here with me, and I was on my own. Which is a scary thought.

We _finally_ found my dorm, after about 10 wrong turns, and three flights of stairs. A girl was already in there, and from the limited part of her that I could see (mainly, the back of her head) she came off as a little intimidating.

She turned when she heard us bumbling around in the hole they called a dorm, and my mouth fell open. Which is rather unattractive. But this girl…was beyond movie-star beautiful. And I kid you not. I mean, I don't find myself unattractive, or anything, but I am aware that I am rather plain. Boring brown hair and common brown eyes, not too tall, but not too short: in a nutshell, I am average.

She, however, was decidedly _un_-average. Her long blond hair must have taken years to grow, and I was almost positive that the color was natural. It wasn't platinum, but it was still very gorgeous. She had curves in all the right places, and from what I could see of her actual body, she appeared to have a well used gym membership. Her impossibly long legs were accentuated by her shorts, and her top hugged her curves in a way that would make any man start drooling. I could tell that this year was going to be a blast.

"Hi. You must be Isabella. I'm Rosalie Hale, you're roommate," the girl said, turning around. Her face was as gorgeous as the rest of her body. My self esteem dropped a little. She just had that effect on people.

"Please, call me Bella. Isabella is just…not me. This is my dad, Charlie. He's helping me move in."

"Hello Miss Hale," my gentleman of a father said, peering around the giant stack of boxes he was holding.

Giggling, Rosalie replied, and they began talking about life in general, I guess. I was busy trying to figure out what pieces of furniture she had claimed, and what was still left for me.

Of the two mini closets on the room, one had clothes spilling out of it. I assumed that this was Rosalie's closet, and moved to the other one. It was empty, so I dumped my bag there with the intent of unpacking things later.

"Come on, Dad, let's bring the rest of my stuff up here," I called, dragging him away from Rosalie.

We walked down to the truck, and continued lugging piles of stuff into the dorm. I didn't think I was bringing very much, until we had to get it all out of the car.

Rosalie and Charlie chatted for a while longer while I unpacked, then it was time for him to leave. He was the chief of the Forks police force, and the abundance of criminals in the area (major threats in the past 25 years? One shoplifting incident and three traffic violations) would just take too much advantage of the men left behind, so he had a very good reason to go back.

"So…Bella." Rosalie said, after Charlie left.

"So…Rosalie," I said back, mocking her. She smirked, and I knew that she had gotten it. Thank god she wasn't your typical dumb-as-a-box-of-rocks blond. Otherwise, I might have to put in for a dorm change. And I'm not even kidding.

"Oh, please, if you're just Bella, then I'm just Rose," Rose quipped, causing me to smile.

"Fine then, Just Rose, what were you going to say?"

"Nothing, Just Bella. Your dad's really…something," she said, meaning it in a nice way, not the 'Wow, your dad's really something out there, like near Pluto!" way that _other_ people might have said that. But I digress.

"Yeah. He lives in a small town, where small talk is basically the only form of communication the people have. Not even kidding. Years of practice have helped to develop his expertise in the area."

Just Rose laughed, and I could tell that she got my sense of humor. We might just make this arrangement work!

We talked about superficial things and told some basic life stories. But no overnight female bonding. As in, I don't see us painting each other's toes and doing makeovers any time soon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rose POV

When my roomie walked through the door, I was a little surprised. I mean, I wasn't expecting someone like her. She had that "small town" air about her. I can't really describe it, but she did. I could just tell. She also came off as a little shy, since she didn't say more than three words to me the entire time that her dad was there.

Her dad was a nice guy, though. He looked a little like her, his eyes were the same shape and they had similar noses. He talked to me, and reinforced the small town theory I had earlier. He talked to me like he had years of practice making small talk. He told me all about his job in charge of the police force, and I didn't have to say very much to keep the conversation flowing. Charlie was a great talker, and I would have enjoyed spending more time with him. After he left, I took a good look at his daughter.

I know that I am rather pretty, the way that men's eyes follow me around the room, and the multiple slack-jawed looks I have received since my thirteenth birthday have been good signs as to the truth in this statement.

But Isabella – or, Bella, as she prefers – was very pretty. She was softer than I am, her long brown hair was naturally straight, something I would have killed for. It had a pretty kind of shine to it, and I wondered what she used on it. She wasn't as curvy as I was, but the clothes she wore did a good job of disguising any curves that she might have. Her skin, though pale, contrasted her hair nicely, and I could see all kinds of cosmetic opportunities that were being wasted.

When she finally looked at me for more than a few seconds, I could see her deep chocolate brown eyes. They were sharp and I could just see that they didn't miss a thing. This girl was pretty, definitley with potential, and I could see that with some help, she could pass for beautiful.

We talked, but I didn't think that we were going to be best friends any time soon. We were friendly enough, and the rooming arrangement wouldn't hurt, since we both seemed pretty low key. But none of the typical best friends slumber parties with confessions and general craziness was going to happen in the next few weeks.

Before I crawled into my bed, which was too small compared to what I was used to, I thought considered calling my cousin, Jasper. He went to school here as well, but he was a year older than I was. He was involved in one of the fraternities located on campus. This year he was going to be on the other side of the pledge system, since he was going to be in charge of a group of Lambda Phi pledges. I hoped that the pledges knew what they were getting themselves into! Jasper was no sissy, and he was going to make it hard for the incoming pledges.

But since I hadn't really seen him since he started high school, I was a little bit nervous about seeing him around campus. He told me to call him when I got here, but I had decided to wait until tomorrow. Bella turned the lights out, and we both curled up in our beds (which were thankfully NOT bunk beds. That would have been awful!) and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, but along with screwy computers, I was gone this past week. I went on the Appilation Service Project (ASP) with my church, and we were helping to make houses in Jonesville, VA "warmer safer and dryer". But I will definatley try to update more often! Also, I am a little disappointed at the lack of reviews. even though the story has gotten a decent amount of hits (or so I like to tell myself). Anyway, I am going to appeal to your inner goodness and ask for reviews. even if all they say is "yay! awesome job!" or even "boo! stop now! too painful to read!" **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any other part of the series. Why? Because I am not Stephenie Meyer! _

Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"Hey, sleepy head!" Rose called, cheerfully, from across the tiny dorm. Ugh. I hate morning people. They're too…cheerful too early in the morning.

"Uuuuuhhhhhmmmmmpppphhhh" I grunted unintelligibly. I stumbled into the bathroom and after a "human moment" (my dad started calling the time I took in the bathroom "human moments" when I referred to his ability to get ready to go anywhere in less than 5 minutes superhuman), I was ready to talk. And function normally.

"Well, someone loves mornings!" Rose exclaimed after I came out of the bathroom looking and feeling more human.

"Yeah, yeah. Why are you up at this ungodly hour?"

"Ungodly hour? It's almost 11!"

"Exactly."

We both laughed, and then Rose stopped, and looked at me. She seemed a little uneasy, as if the next thing that she was going to say was going to be at least a little awkward.

"Bella? Umm…my cousin, Jasper Hale? He goes to school here, and he wants to meet up with me some time today? And I was wondering if you would like to come along with me? You know, since I haven't seen him in a few years? And this way, he doesn't have to, ya know, worry about me? And how I am adjusting to college life, you know?" Rose babbled. It must be her nervous tick, or something.

"Sure, Rose, I would love to come with you!" I said, in a rush, in an attempt to stop her before she ran out of things to babble about.

"Great!" she replied, enthusiastically. She looked a little relieved that I stopped her from continuing to make a fool out of herself.

"Great. When are we meeting him? And where?" I asked. Rose started to giggle, and I joined in. Sadly, I was still unaware of _why_, exactly, we were laughing this time.

"I'm not really sure. I'll call, and then let you know, ok?" She said, between giggles, and then grabbed her cell off her bed before walking out of the room, I assume, to get some privacy.

She came back, and I looked up from _Pride and Prejudice, _one of my absolute favorite books. Rose tossed her phone back on her bed, and said, "Ok. Here's the deal. Among the many eating opportunities on campus, there is a little place called _Pizza! _Which is apparently where my cousin spends his time. And yes, there IS an exclamation point after the name of the place. Anyway, we are meeting him there. And he's bringing his girlfriend, who is also a sophomore. I haven't met her yet, obviously, and I REALLY appreciate you coming with me now! Otherwise, this would be BEYOND awkward!" We both fell into fits of giggles.

"Well, I guess it's all set, then!"

"Except for one thing. You cannot go out with me and meet my cousin and his most likely fabulous girlfriend wearing sweats and a bland tee shirt like you are now. I'm sorry if this seems forward as well, since I've only known you for about 12 hours. But I'm going to help you get ready for this. Ok? Ok."

She steered me toward my closet, and opened the doors. It didn't have too much in it, but it was by no means sparse! Rose just shook her head and started leafing through my clothes. She pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, which I had worn once or twice, and a cream cami from Hollister that my mom had picked out for me for my last birthday. The tags were still attached.

"Put these on. And then, when you're done, come back out and I will do your hair and make up."

I got dressed, and Rose had all of our combined beauty products set up on the floor. "Sit," she commanded, pointing at the middle of the cosmetic circle. I sat.

She brushed a few things on my face and pulled my hair back half way, holding it in place with a barrette she must have owned. I could tell that it wasn't mine, at least. Finally, we were ready. And I must admit I looked pretty fabulous. Not like a different person, per say, but like a more improved, hybrid Bella.

We walked around campus and found the place that Jasper had told Rose about. _Pizza!_ Was a cute little pizza joint, and I could see how a college boy would spend a lot of his time there. I could see ME spending a lot of time there!

Walking through the place, Rose turned most of the heads in the place. The guys turned because she is gorgeous, and the women turned both to see what the men were staring at, and to give her death glares. I would have withered under some of those looks, but Rose held her head up high and kept on walking. I was impressed, but could tell that years of practice had gone into that look of indifference.

She spotted her cousin, a lanky blonde similar to herself, and waved her arm crazily. He looked slightly embarrassed by the attention she was gaining, but he still smiled and waved back, and the shorter girl beside him began bouncing in her seat.

We sat down on the other side of the booth, and the girl began to talk at insanely fast speeds.

"Hi! My name is Alice, actually, Mary Alice Brandon, but Alice is fine. And this is my boyfriend Jasper. . I guess you must be Rosalie, since you look so much like your cousin! We met during Rush Week last year, he was pledging to the Lambda Phis, and I was going to be a Kappa Kappa Theta. It was love at first sight! I'm sorry, I've just been blathering non-stop! What about you guys?" Alice finished talking, and looked at me expectantly.

"Hi Alice, I'm Rosalie, Jasper's cousin. It's nice to meet you too! And this is my friend, Bella. We're roommates this year." Rose said, easily, in response to Alice's fervent greeting.

I waved and smiled. "I'm Bella!"

Jasper smiled. He had remained very calm throughout this entire transaction, and he seemed like one of those people who never really get flustered, no matter what it going on. He motioned for us to sit down on the other side of the booth, and said, "I'm glad you came, Bella. I was a little but worried that Rosie here wouldn't get a nice roomie for her first year. I had a bad experience my freshman year, but I can tell that won't be happening here!"

We all smiled, and looked at the menus. It was silent for a little while, since Rose and Jasper hadn't seen each other in a few years, and Alice and I didn't really know what to say to them. Of course the little pixie didn't stay silent for very long, since after a few moments of a slightly awkward silence, she opened her mouth and a jumble of words came tumbling out.

"Bella! I love your outfit! Those jeans are stunning on you. Seriously. Where did you get them? And the top goes well with them. I love it! The colors work well together, and I really love the entire affect it has on your coloring. Most people with paler skin kind of fade in lighter tops, but your hair brings out the top so nicely. You just look so cute!" Alice gushed, and I blushed. Being the center of attention did that to me.

"Thank you for the compliments, Alice, but Rose was the one who got me into it! I have no idea where I got the jeans, and I've had this shirt for a few years but haven't worn it before. To be completely honest, this outfit isn't something I'm very comfortable in." I admitted, and Alice smiled the entire time. She turned her attention to Rose and began extolling her talents where clothing was concerned. Jasper looked at me and rolled his eyes over her head. I smiled back at him, barely containing my giggle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Jasper POV (JPOV)**

When Rosie walked into the restaurant, I could hardly believe that it was the same person I had spent an entire summer with rolling around in the dirt playing our own special no-rules-except-no-throwing-dirt-in-anyone's-face type game. She was very pretty, but no where near as wonderful as my Alice.

I was a little upset at all of the head – especially MALE heads – that turned when she entered the joint. I mean, this was my baby cousin, for crying out loud! Not a piece of meat! I could practically feel the lust coming off of them all. Stupid no-good dirty rotten frat boys! Grrr…

Her friend followed her, and she seemed slightly out of place. I smiled at Rose's enthusiastic greeting, although it wasn't quite as cool as I had hoped it would be. But she's family, and what good would family be if they didn't show up to embarrass you every once in a while?

They sat, and Alice bombarded them with her usual chatter. I find it attractive that she can be so sweet and talk to just about anybody, but the girls were both slightly unnerved by the energy Alice was exuding. I rolled my eyes over my girlfriend's head at Bella, Rosie's roomie. She smiled back, and I could tell that she was a really sweet girl.

"Rosie, do you know what you want to order? Because I'm starving, and if we don't order soon, I don't think I'll survive much longer," I said, calmly, which completely contrasted my words. All of the girls giggled and Alice swatted at my arm.

"You can wait, you big ninny! I mean, for people who haven't had the chance to eat here yet, the experience cannot be rushed! Jeez!" Alice scolded me, then went back to her conversation about shoes or pants or some other fashion-related topic. Not to sound inconsiderate or anything, but when she started going on about that kind of thing, I just kind of tuned her out. I mean, I have to keep at least a little bit of my pride, right?

The waiter came, one of the guys who lived down the hall from me in the dorm last year, and he gave my cousin one of those…looks. So I glared back at him. And he, at least, had the decency to look sheepish.

"Hello, ladies! I am Tyler, and I will be waiting on you today. Do you know what you would like to drink? Or have you decided what food you want yet?" This guy…_Tyler_…was put off Rosie by my look, but still managed to subtly hit on both Bella and Alice. He was kind of creepy, in the not-wanting-to-meet-him-in-a-back-alley sense.

Alice rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempt at flirtation, and turned to me, obviously running her hand up and down my arm. "Baby? Do you know what you want?" she asked, batting her eyelashes and being overly sappy.

I played along, stroking her face, and staring into her eyes. I then shook my head slightly, and said "Oh, honey, I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I think I've been swimming in your eyes again. It's a good thing I was on swim team when I was younger, because otherwise, I might have drowned!"

Alice giggled, and ducked her head, pretending to blush and be embarrassed from the attention. Rosie knew what we were doing from the start, and was trying to hide her giggles behind the menu. Bella looked slightly confused at first, but caught on quickly. She bent under the table to "get something out of her purse" when my eye line came.

Tyler was effectively put off Alice, leaving Bella as his only plausible target. I saw the wheels turning in that shaved (check book!) head of his, and the pervy grin that ensued I can only assume to mean that he had put two and two together.

Alice and I were obviously together. Rosie was obviously related to me, and for all he knew, we could have been twins. (A mistake others had made in the past. Numerous times) But Bella did not look anything like me or Rosie, and as I was the only male at the table, she was obviously not spoken for. Tyler's eyes lit up, and he honed in on her, reminding me of a hawk which had been circling for hours before swooping down on its unsuspecting prey. She was, from what I could tell, unaware of Tyler's…ungentlemanly thoughts toward her, and I planned on keeping it that way.

Alice saw the way his eyes shifted, then narrowed and focused on Bella after our display. She claims to be psychic, and be able to see things before they happen. I'm not sure if this is entirely true, but Alice has very accurate instincts and intuition, so I have all but stopped betting against her. She gasped slightly as she "saw" what Tyler was going to do to poor innocent Bella next, and then spent a few minutes trying to suppress the ensuing giggles.

"So, what about you, pretty lady? Should I bring you some _angel _food cake?" Tyler asked Bella, overemphasizing the word "angel". She looked mildly disgusted, but not humiliated yet.

"Well, I dunno. I was always more of a _devil's _food kind of gal." She looked back at him, flirting mildly, and winked. This girl was good! But she was obviously not interested, since there was no real emotional attachment to this guy coming off her as far as I could feel.

"Well, maybe later we can go back to my place, and see which cake type is better," He suggested, raising his eyebrows suggestively, if not subconsciously, as he delivered that line.

"My, my, what an interesting proposal!" Bella placed a hand over her heart and put on a horrible southern accent, causing my ears to burn slightly. Being a native Texan myself, listening to this gross exaggeration was slightly painful.

"Well, little lady, how's about I give you my number, and you call me later? Then this hoe-down can really get started," Tyler replied, using a more pathetic attempt at a southern accent than Bella. He leaned down on the table and wrote his number on her hand with the felt tip pen that he used to take orders. She blushed, and he looked smug.

"I believe that I will just have to take you up on that offer, _Tyler_. I mean, a girl needs a _real _man around," She practically purred his name, and stroked his arm, feeling his biceps when she talked about needing a real man. Tyler looked very pleased with himself, and finally took our orders.

After he left, Bella collapsed into giggles, and put his number in her phone.

"Wait, Bella, you're not **serious** about spending more time with that guy, are you? I mean, didn't you see how scummy he was being there? Why would you want to spend your time with that piece of scum?" Rosie was incredulous at the turn of events. I have to admit, so was I. I thought Bella had a head on her shoulders, but apparently she was just another good girl outside with a bad girl inside. I sighed to myself, and hoped that she wasn't too extreme, for Rosie's sake.

"Are you kidding me? Spend more time with that fine specimen of the male species? OF COURSE! I mean, those muscles…and that head…and those eyes…sigh Dreamy, no?" Bella stared off into space for a second, probably imaging that guy naked. I grimaced at the thought and I saw Alice and Rose shudder as well out of the corner of my eye.

"You consider _**that**_a fine specimen of the male species? What are you, BLIND??" I practically screamed at her. Okay, so, not really since I don't really do the whole screaming thing, but whatever. I got as close to screaming as I get, for the most part.

Bella paused, thought for a second, and then said, "Well, I mean, yes. But he's only a close second to Drew Carrey in the hottness department. But since that's never going to happen…I guess I'll just have to settle for what I have here. **Sigh**…" She looked forlorn and despondent after that last announcement, and the rest of us exchanged more shocked looks. I mean, Drew Carrey may be a comedic genius, but he doesn't have much going for him in the looks department. At all.

"Bella…?" Alice asked, but didn't finish the question.

"HAHAHAHA!!" Bella burst out laughing after Alice's last reaction. We exchanged more looks, and I considered looking through the phonebook for mental facilities in the area.

"What in the world…?" Rosie exclaimed after Bella's shocking and slightly unnerving outburst.

"Of course I do not want to date Tyler! That guy was a regular scuzz machine; you could just see it oozing out after him, kind of like the slime trail snails leave behind. I just wanted his number because the old ones I used to prank call were beginning to recognize my voice, no matter how hard I would try and disguise it.

She was greeted with more shocked looks at the end of this pronouncement. I felt my jaw plummet to somewhere near my feet and knew I was being rude, but could not find it within myself to close my mouth.

"What?? Bella, you little weasel! I didn't know you had an evil side!" Rosie exclaimed. I could tell that she was truly shocked by this announcement. But then again, Bella came off as sweet and innocent. Anyone would have been fooled, myself included.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**BPOV**

Why in the world would they think that I would _enjoy_ spending my free time with that ultimate scuzz, Tyler? I mean, he had cute POTENTIAL, but that's all it was. Shaved heads and scuzzy personalities don't really do it for me, if you get my drift.

"Well, there's nothing like a good prank call! I mean, the reactions you get out of the other people are hilarious, generally, and it's all in the name of good, clean, fun!" I tried to look extra-innocent after that last remark. Prank calls, though highly enjoyable, I do recommend them (**AN: So do I! It's like a party in and of itself… Anyway, back to the story!) **although they are not what most people would consider "good clean fun". For obvious reasons.

They all laughed, and I joined in. We then chatted happily through the rest of lunch, and I decided that both Jasper and Alice were good people to know. They were both very nice, and I could tell that they were well-liked on campus, as every ten minutes or so a different group of people would come up to them and remark on something that I had no clue as to what, exactly, they were talking about.

Near the end of lunch, after a few Rose-and-Jasper stories that I almost didn't need to hear, Alice said "Gee, I wish that Rush Week wasn't coming up so fast! Then I would have more time to show you both around! But since its next week, we have to get ready for the new pledges, and all of that takes a LOT of time, so I probably wont get to see much of either of you. Unless…" the pixie's eyes lit up, and she began to bounce again in her seat. This woman had way too much energy for her own good.

"Unless what, Alice?" Rose asked, with trepidation. I was wary too.

"Unless you both decided to become Kappa Kappa Thetas! Then, we could spend LOADS of time together! And I just know that you would both make it in! No question!" Alice practically clapped her hands and did a little jig she was so pleased with herself.

Rose and I exchanged glances. We were both surprised, but the idea didn't seem to be _too_ bad. Yet.

"I dunno, Alice…I was never much on being harassed by other girls in an attempt to join the group that was just harassing me." Rose sounded like she was joking, but under her sarcastic words, there was a shred of truth. I mean, who wants to go through all of that, and then end up either a) not making it into the sorority (which Alice was pretty sure wasn't an option) or b) hating the people that you were trying to become?

"Oh, come on! I mean, its not like we're going to tie you up in the bathroom and throw eggs at you or anything! And this way, you have guaranteed access to the best parties and a whole network of people you can rely on for help! Please please please say you'll do it? PLEASE??"

She opened her eyes wide, the bottoms just filling slightly with tears. Her mouth formed a perfect pout, and not even Bambi himself could have pulled the face off better. I groaned, and since I was always a sucker for large eyes and pouty faces, I said "OK, Alice, we'll pledge to you sorority."

Rose and I shook our heads in defeat as Alice squealed. She was so happy, and immediately began informing us about the sorority and of the many ways that we would know that we would never regret this decision. And how proud she was. And happy. And excited. And on and on and on…

Finally, Jasper cut her short, saying "Alice, baby, we need to get going. There's a meeting for Rush Week organizers in 15 minutes, and we both need to be there. It was really great to see you again, Rosie, and it was a pleasure to meet you, Bella. We'll see you both soon, especially since you're both joining KKT!" They got up, and left, Alice looking almost comically short next to Jasper's incredible height.

Rose and I turned to face each other, and she said, "What have we gotten ourselves into?"


End file.
